In Your Company
by 1DayDreamAway
Summary: Series of short chapters following the lives of Molly and Luke as they love, laugh, and share moments with their family and friends. For those who enjoy reading light, day-in-the-life, fluffy pieces. Rated T to be safe (or perhaps for future chapters..)
1. Chapter 1

\- Soft Maple -

Molly could vaguely remember dreaming about going to the beach on a sunny day and cutting open a watermelon. What awakened her was the sensation of something hard pressing onto her face. Slowly, she regained consciousness and cracked an eye open. She tried opening the other but soon realized that it was covered by a large and warm arm. Now fully awake and aware of her surroundings she signed deeply, moving away her husband's arm and gently placing it on his chest. Positioning herself on her elbow she looked down at his sleeping form and was able to distinguish his face with the dim moonlight coming from the kitchen windows on the other side of the one room bungalow. His facial expression displayed contentment and such calm and peace – a part of himself he rarely showed once awake – that Molly couldn't stop her lips from curling upwards.

Sharing a double bed with Luke sure was a challenge: he took a lot of space and radiated a lot of heat. Molly's solution? Removing their heavy duvet cover and snuggling close to Luke, placing her forehead and nose against his chest and his arms around her shoulders. Only like that she was able to drowse off again. Holding him very close, inhaling his scent of shower gel mixed with the lingering scent of wood, she felt safe. At times Luke would wake up, release a long serene sign, and tighten his hold on her. And tonight, as she snuggled closer into his chest she felt him place a kiss on top of her head.

In moments like these Molly felt blessed – blessed to have Luke in her life, blessed to have forged a strong friendship, and even more blessed to have fallen in love and married her best friend. Looking back to the day they first met in Fugue forest she never imagined that one day the man with wild eyes, amazing biceps, clothing drenched in sweat and carrying an axe would become her husband. However, once she got to know him – past his hyperactive spirit – she couldn't deny any longer that what they had was simply good chemistry or butterflies in her stomach whenever he was near.

If there is one thing falling in love with the young carpenter has taught her, is that growing up doesn't mean that you have to stop being a kid.

 **And so it begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Rosewood -

As soon as Luke stepped through his girlfriend's front door he stopped short, taken aback by the number of dresses and other article of clothing lying around on the floor, the bed, and on the dining table. Looking around he did not see her anywhere but could hear agitated footsteps coming from the small bathroom.

"Molly? You about ready?" he called out from his spot in the open entryway.

"Just a minute~" she called back, slightly opening the bathroom door.

Luke closed the front door behind him and moved toward the dining table, picking up a blue dress on the way and setting it on the table on top of other dresses. _Has she tried all of them?_ he thought, scanning the room with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where's the dog?" Luke asked, realizing that the affectionate Great Pyrenees did not come to greet him.

"Not sure, I let him out earlier this morning. He should be back around dinner time," Molly answered from the bathroom.

Another minute passed and his girlfriend still hasn't stepped out.

"Come on Em, we'll be late." He called again using her nickname, hoping to not add any more pressure on her.

"Coming!" she said after a few seconds.

Luke heard some more shuffling sounds coming from the tiny bathroom before she finally walked through the door barefoot, wearing a long mint green dress and her hair tied up in an elegant chignon. The shoulder straps of her dress were thin and Luke couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin. _A real goddess_ he thought. Molly showed a similar expression of surprise when she saw him standing in her dining area, dressed in a suit and a tie with his hair slicked back, but it quickly softened as she made her way toward him.

"You look great" she said softly once in front of him.

"As do you," he replied before he leaned down to take her lips. Molly brought her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and for a moment, Luke lost all aspect of time. To him, kissing Molly was like flowing on thin air: it gave him a wonderful and powerful weak-kneed feeling he never experienced with anyone else before. When they shared their first kiss – as banal as it sounds - he knew from that moment on that he would never let this woman go unless she was to ask him to.

With those thoughts occurred the realization of why he came to her house. And so with great effort, Luke was the first to break away. Resting his forehead to hers, he breathed in her scent of fresh lemons while looking down at her: Molly's eyes remained closed and her fingers were now playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He had to force himself to not roll his eyes back and letting out a deep growl. He then noticed that Molly has applied light makeup on her eyes and cheeks. _God she's beautiful._

"We really have to get going before they close the church doors" Luke said in a low voice.

"Mmmn" she moaned, "let me just get my sandals".

She removed herself from the embrace and searched the single room bungalow for her footwear. After picking up a few more clothing that were lying around, she eventually found them near her bed and she sat to put them on. All the while Luke never averted his eyes from her and enjoyed the way the thin flowy dress seemed to fit her small frame perfectly. It sure was rare to see her dressed in something other than her work wear.

 _Unless she took the afternoon off and went out with friends or when we spend our evening together and we …..well, …_ he could feel himself blush.

"Okay I'm ready!" she suddenly said, snapping him out of his impure thoughts. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Right… let's go"

"Wait. Did you bring their present?" she asked.

"Yeah it's in the truck". Luke moved to open the rosewood front door for her with a wink before stepping out.

* * *

The Church was almost as full as the Sunday mass. When they arrived, Molly took Luke's arm and they were greeted a few friends and villagers before he led her toward a pew near the back where they sat next to Candace, her little sister Luna, and Renee. While the four young women exchanged pleasantries, Luke looked around and observed the bride and groom's family members. There were a lot of them: aunts, uncles, cousins and others who Luke thought were work colleagues of the groom. Then he spotted him – one of his closest friends - looking well groomed and proper as usual.

"Gill!" he called. But got no response as his friend smiled and listened as a member of a group of strangers talked. And so Luke went on:

"Gill! Hey, Gill!". This time Gill's smile faded, although he refused to respond or look his way. _Is he seriously ignoring me?_

"Hey Buddy! Come here!"

At that, a few members of the wedding party spared looks his way and caused Gill to turn his head so suddenly that Luke was convinced the man gave himself whiplash. Gill then said something to the persons he was with, probably excusing himself, and made his way toward the group of friends. Arriving at the pew, he made a gesture suggesting Luke to move over so he could have enough space to sit. And once seated, he greeted the young women with a genuine smile before whispering to Luke in an agitated voice:

"Why do you have to be so _god damn_ noisy all the time?!"

"Stop ignoring me then." Luke replied in a neutral tone.

"Really? Couldn't you tell that I was in the _middle of a conversation_?" Gill was bitter now but a silhouette near the entrance of the church caught Luke's attention.

"Oh look! Here comes the broom!" Luke said turning to Molly, oblivious to a still irritated Gill who opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

For a short moment, everyone in the room went silent as Jin stepped in accompanied by his grandmother Irene. But the church became filled with much more chatter as family members and friends approached him to offer their congratulations. Soon after, everyone was asked to stand and the ceremony began with the magical sound of the organ. When the bride stepped in she looked incredibly happy, wearing a long white dress. Luke was no dress expert and couldn't tell if the dress was stunning or even met the standards of a wedding, but he knew that when it came to finding a wedding dress, women choose long and hard– _at least that's what they said on TV_.

They had what was called opening remarks followed by an opening prayer, before Perry invited the congregation to be seated. The ceremony seemed to drag on for a really, really long time and Luke already planned his schedule for the upcoming week inside his head and was running out of distractions. He didn't realize that he was shaking his leg until he felt Molly place a hand on his thigh.

"Babe, you're shaking the entire pew" she added while giggling.

"M'sorry" Luke quickly replied.

He could see Molly smiling at him from the corner of his eye and tried to redirect his focus on the couple getting married. He paid attention for a good… two minutes… before looking back at the colourful stained glass window of the Harvest Goddess.

* * *

Once the ceremony over, the wedding party followed the newly pronounced husband and wife to the wedding reception held in Ocarina Inn. There, they were met by the magnificent scent of Yolanda's cooking and each member of the party sat down at their designated seats. Moments later Yolanda, Colleen, Maya and Chase rolled in trays of steamy food and placed them in the middle of the room for everyone to dig in. Luke was incredibly hungry and would have been the first to grab a plate and jump at the feast if it wasn't for Molly holding him back by his forearm and giving him a knowing look. His father's words now echoed in his head. _Civilized… right._

* * *

After their meal they danced and they laughed, well Molly danced and laughed with Anissa and their girlfriends while Luke chatted with a few other bachelors at their table. He watched her as she smiled brightly and from time to time, as if she could sense his eyes on her, she would look his way and her smile would grow even bigger. Luke never felt embarrassed when caught looking, in fact he quite like it whenever the roles were reversed and he caught her looking at him with eyes full of affection.

The upbeat song that was playing changed into a slow one and soon, only couples remained on the dance floor. Luke saw his girlfriend approach the table and knew what she was about to say before she even said it.

"Can I have this dance?" Molly quietly asked, as if embarrassed to have others hear her request.

"….You know I've got two left feet." Luke replied.

"That's why I'm asking to dance with you now that a slow song is playing".

Luke never liked to dance; he was terrible at it. But now, looking into Molly's round puppy eyes he had trouble saying no. _One dance won't kill you man_ he thought, _Well maybe not, but your ego will take a big hit._

"Come on," she pleated again. Luke didn't even think when he stood up and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor – he rarely ever thought rationally when it came to Molly – he only started to feel foolish as he placed his hands on her hips. He looked down at their feet, secretly asking her to tell him what to do next. And it seemed like she was able to see right through him because she moved her hands from his shoulders to link behind his neck. She then began to sway from side to side and Luke followed. After a moment he managed to relax and Molly held him closer, her lips on his shoulder.

"You look very handsome tonight, have I already told you that?" she whispered against his blouse. Luke could feel himself blush from the tip of his hair down to his toes (if that was even possible). His skin felt like it caught on fire and he had trouble thinking straight.

"You did say that" he chuckled. Molly pulled away a little so she could meet his eyes.

"And you don't believe me?" she asked, now serious.

"I – I've um…. I've never had someone look at me and see what you see Molly" he spoke softly, afraid anyone near might hear. As soon as these words came out of his mouth Luke felt small and wanted to take back what he said. Only when Molly got on her toes to gently press her lips to his, all previous thoughts evaporated. Their kiss was gentle and went on for what felt like hours, the people around them soon all forgotten. Luke sensed a different kind of warmth spreading through his entire body but didn't have the time to question it as the sound of glass hitting the floor with a clatter broke their intimate moment. Forehead to forehead, Luke tried to catch his breath as he was coming down from what felt like a high. After a moment he pulled back and pushed loose threads of hair behind Molly's ear, not letting himself feel guilty about ruining her updo. He didn't know why he said it, he couldn't for the life of him stop the words that came rushing out of his mouth as he looked at her flushed face and her big brown eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you".

He held his breath, waiting for her to reply, anticipating her rejection. Then her eyes began to water and she placed her palms on his cheeks, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning.

Never in his life, has he felt his courage being as rewarding as the moment he heard her say that she reciprocated his feelings.


End file.
